My Lovely Brother: F3AR
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Pointman's POV: I hear him whisper dangerously low into my ear and it brings waves and waves of goosebumps to my skin. He forces me into the brick wall with cold fingers tightly wrapped around my throat and slides in close to me. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, feeling the coolness of the wall touch my skin. Oneshot story


**A/N: Haven't written a F3AR story in a very long time and I decided well why not! Another Paxton/Pointman; just so stuck with my writing uh oh, I'm rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the making of this story, I promise!**

**Warnings: Sibling sexual relations, slight language and forced penetration.**

**My Lovely Brother: F3AR**

**::**

I hear him whisper dangerously low into my ear and it brings waves and waves of goosebumps to my skin. He forces me into the brick wall with cold fingers tightly wrapped around my throat and slides in close to me. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, feeling the coolness of the wall touch my skin. It only causes Paxton to growl and choke even tighter until I gasp. He's dangerous, insane, fucking cruel but he's my brother and I can never escape that.

"You are mine brother, only mine," he hisses intimately and begins to chew on the outside of my ear. He touches me but it's impossible for me to touch him, unless he allows me to. There is a light above us waving back and forth on it's cord from the cool draft seeping in through the many cracks and crevices of this prison. I grit my teeth and moan in protest. Paxton is a dominant man, ready for anything, an arrogant, selfish son of a bitch who wants, craves nothing more than to degrade me, to objectify me to these awful desires of his.

I want nothing more than to shove him off and beat the fuck out of his face but I can't do that. He pushes harder into me and his hips are flush against mine. His mouth leaves my ear sore and travels downward, nibbling along my throat where his hand continued to choke.

I feel him press his tongue flat against my pulse point and it rips an unwanted gasp from me. I don't play along, I never play along but when I heard myself gasp at the contact, my stomach hardens and I have the sudden urge to vomit. "Jin can't have you, she doesn't want you like I do, brother, she can't please you the way I can," he breathes lightly against my throat and finally releases the painful grip of his from my throat. I can finally breathe like normal again and he wraps an arm around me, using his fingers to rake through my hair and pull backward.

My head snaps back painfully and I wince. My stubble and beard should be a turn off for him but he chuckles insanely and plants ravenous bites underneath my chin and along my adam's apple. This man, this creature knows how to push my damn buttons. I grit my teeth again and hard this time until it hurts. He starts to move his hips against mine and it rattles my mind.

"I need you and you need me, we need each other brother," he pulls back to look into my eyes momentarily before slobbering all over my throat again. He mumbles words into my skin and lets his opposite hand travel down south. I shift against the wall, hoping that I have moved in time before his hand can grab me but no. He gropes me through the material of my cargo pants and squeezes awfully tight.

I shut my eyes and bite my bottom lip. "You know I make you feel alive brother, just let me hear it, let me hear your lovely cries, your sweet sweet moans," he looks at me again and I get an awful fright just looking at him; he's dead and the look in his eyes shakes me. He cocks his head and pulls harder on my hair and knocks the back of my head against the brick. "I'm in control brother," he tells me bitterly and licks the side of my face, not even minding the beard. How fucked up can one person be? I know what I am but I can never treat someone the way he's treating me. He knocks my head against the brick a second time and I groan. He attacks my lips again and plunges his wet tongue through, exploring each and every crevice and tooth of my mouth. I attempt to bite but nothing works, my teeth just go right through the red aura of him. I feel every little thing and yet I can't even do a thing to him.

He pushes the heel of his hand hard up into my lower regions and I gasp pathetically. He only snickers at the reaction and pulls away from me again just to rub himself against me. I feel his dirty prick against my hip and he begins to dry hump me.

He lets go of the back of my head and allows me to look him in the eyes. "I crave you brother, I want you so badly," he moans sickly against my cheek and with one hand he pulls down the zipper of his jacket. This is getting bad, so bad. He kisses me one last time before tossing me to the ground. I land on the palms of my hands but he kicks me and I flip over onto my back and grunt in pain. My eyes fall heavy but he forces them open when he puts one boot over my stomach and adds some pressure.

"You do understand the reasons for my actions brother, and you do know how crazy you make me, don't you?" he tells me with a grin and adds a little more pressure until I cough. I raise my hands to pull his foot off of me but I know its no use.

I watch the jacket fall from his grip and drop below his feet. Next he words on the front of his leather pants. I can't watch and I don't; I turn my head to the side and close my eyes with the smell of musk and death filling my nostrils. My hair gets damp from an unfamiliar puddle of strange fluids and I hear the pants drop. "Not even a wiggle, now that's quite disappointing," Paxton gave me a look of fake sadness and he moves his boot from my stomach just before crawling over top of me like a fucking snake.

One hand of his stays down low, holding my dick and the other strokes the side of my face. Without warning, he then slips his two fingers through my lips and I am forced to wet them. I can't bite, I can't defend myself. I taste the bitterness of his skin and force back down the bile in the back of my throat. "Can you do one thing for me brother?" he asks totally nonchalantly one brow raised and his fingers digging through my pants.

I just breathe hard through my nose and he accepts it. "Undress yourself," he informs me and I just get it over with. My sweater and boots are a struggle to get off but the pants are quite easy. I'm now vulnerable, cold and naked. My body shivers at the coldness in the air but I just keep my eyes on the man above me.

"Wonderful," Paxton sits up and claps his hands together with a sneaky grin. I don't look at him, he too is naked and its disgusting. He's heavy sitting in my lap and without any kind of warning at all, as usual, I feel the sharp pain of two of his fingers penetrate me. The spit around them has gone cold and dry but it doesn't seem to worry him.

He pushes in deep and hard and I hold back a whimper. The sharp pain brings a tear to my eye and I blink it away and his free hand grabs my jaw and pinches hard. "You're beautiful," he whispers to me and pushes his fingers all the way in and I bite down hard on my lip. I arch my back and he leans forward to kiss away the pain, fuck him! "You were made for me," he says desperately and I watch how his face contorts into pleasure. He pulls out quick and I am relieved for only moments before he forces them back inside again. He keeps it up until he pulls out for good and positions hips between my thighs. I swallow a bundle of nerves and fear, trying not to watch. His hands move to the back of my knees and he raises them high and lets them rest over his shoulders.

This brother of mine is definitely stronger than he looks. "Give me your eyes, I want to see them as I pleasure you, pleasure us," he tells me softly with a flick of his index finger and I listen. I'm fearful and I am not going to lie about that. He aims the head at my entrance and leans himself forward until he's flush against me. Before the penetration, he moves my legs down to his waist and I wrap them painfully tight around him.

He kisses me just before pushing in and I cry out. It's been a while since this has last happened between us and I can't help but wiggle in discomfort as I am suddenly filled. It hurts and burns and I feel another stray tear linger down my temple. I can touch him now, finally touch him. My legs shake as I tighten them around him and my nails dig into his pale shoulders. He moves slow in the beginning but just like that, he pounds into me and I cry out; its just what he wants.

I arch my back and our torsos meet again. One of his hands comes up and plays with my chest hairs, kissing my collarbone. With each thrust comes a low grunt from his throat and I feel my own body betray me. This is just awful, pure awful. His stomach smashes against my penis and the movements of his feel strange and wonderful.

I swallow spit and throw both of my arms behind my head and slap them on the hard cement ground. He watches my reaction and it makes the pace become quicker and harder. "Very lovely," he gasps and his two hands grab my hips, pulling me back onto his dick. I don't move because he's doing enough of that. He went in dry but this new feeling, sensation is nothing like it was before.

**.**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I swallow and the dryness of my throat almost makes me choke. Paxton is still here, standing with his back against the wall, watching me closely. His awful expression turns into something devious and I stand up buck naked. He is fully dressed and I am still naked?

"Let me help with this," Paxton says with a smile and bends over to pick up my clothes, walking up to me. I don't fight him this time; I let him clothe me and his hands are careful. He might be a man-eating freak but he's still my little brother. My body falls forward into his and we melt together. "You're mine brother, I'll never leave, promise," his arms fall around me and I close my eyes and wait for another day to go by.


End file.
